MukuroXChrome
by nami misa
Summary: Its all happened from one car, one girl, one "cat", one hospital, two evil parents, but how did it affect all? and what happened in the end? read to find out. (from Nagi/Chrome look)


"Negi!" Called my father from down stairs to wake me up. But I didn't want to wake up... I will make up again that I am sick... That dream about the cat and the car... Why am I worrying about it anyway?

"Miss Negi" I heard my butler Gorge comes in the room and opening the window. "Are you feel sick again miss Negi"

I nodded under the blanked as Show my white cat jumps on my bed.

"I see I will tell you dad right away. But don't forget tomorrow we are going to buy you a new dress for the evening"

"I remember Gorge don't worry..." If to tell the true I didn't remember and Gorge left the room.

Its been a month since since I started to be "sick"... Well the first week I really sick but than I just didn't want to get out bed... Either way I am studying at home... I don't have friends... Only Show.

In the next I was going with my maid Marlin and Gorge. Marlin came to help me pick a dress and try on and Gorge will take the bags. My family sees me as a weak girl that can't handle herself.

Suddenly I saw a black cat running across the road and a track was coming. The next minuet it all happened so fast. I saw myself getting closer to the cat, Marlin calling my name, Gorge trying to hold me but with no luck, and the next second everything went dark to me.

I opened my eye a bit seeing the cat sitting in front of me with no harm, i wasn't able to see in one eye and I my hearing starting going bad as I keep hearing Marlin and Gorge. Everything went black to my eyes and I closed them as I stopping hearing, the only thing I heard was a boy voice says _"She... Saved me..."_

The next moment I opened my eye, the other one was covered, seeing myself in a white room, and hearing my parents fight, even thou my mom thinks I wont hear, I hear, and I always knew my mom doesn't care about me...

_"What a problem you broth on yourself"_

I heard a voice that stopped my thoughts

_"Looks like your parents wont help you"_

Its the same voice...

"Who is there" I thought trying to look around.

_"Oya? You hear me?"_

Suddenly I found my self in a field on a hospital bed with my hair free and covering my eye. I sat down holding the blanked and saw a boy maybe in age 17... I am not sure... Black pants and white shirt. His hair is all in a ponytail in the back and his eyes were different, but I felt so relaxed as I looked at his eyes.

"Negi" the boy said

"You are that voice that I hear all the time"

"Negi, I need your help"

"My help?"

Suddenly I found my self again in the hospital room lying on my bed and doctors around me shocked, confused. But all this presser made me fell a sleep.

I saw again my self in the field, this time with a white dress, and heard him calling me.

_"Negi"_

I looked around holding my hand close to my chest

_"Negi over here"_

I turned around finding him standing there I stare at him no able to move or say anything, falling again into his eyes.

"Negi, Now that I have helped you, will you help me?"

"What did you do?"

"I will tell you anything you want is you will help me"

I stood no knowing what do to

"Please Negi"

He put his hand in fount on me as I just took it and hold it. I don't know why... But I trust him.

On my way home with my parents there where scramming at me all the way. As suddenly I saw him standing across the street on the other side. He road was clear and I ran away from my parents to him as my parents scream my name and a track passing behind me and I suddenly found myself in his arms and on the floor of the road me lying down dead.

"Its illusion. No one sees us now or hears us. And I will help you on the way to my friends and there you will stay. I can't talk with my friends but with you I will be able. And for that you will keep living. I will take care of you."

I keep quite and nodded. The pass week I think I was going to his friends.

On the way he told me and also showed me how to do illusion.

As long as I know my name now is Chrome Dokuro, his name is Rokudo Mukuro, he is in the prison and we will be next to Vongola to try to destroy her.

As I got to his friends we talked and it doesn't seem they like me... After the talk I went to the corner and sat there with my bag and stuff. I already got cloth and ponytail my hair as Mukuro sama. I closed my eyes...

I found myself in the filed again and mukuro standing near the tree.

"Hello my dear Chrome. No... Negi"

"Mukuro sama..."

"How are my friends"

"Don't like me so much and Ken hates me"

Mukuro giggles and smiles "They will get used to you"

"Why did you called me?"

"You seem stress, so I thought I will bring you hear to relax"

I thought a bit and than I saw the flowers and went to them as I sat down looking at them with a smile.

"You like them?" Asks Mukuro

"Yes... I do" I said as I started to make a crown from flowers. He looked at me relaxed and smiles a bit as sudden I gave him the crown and he seemed shocked.

I looked at him smiling at a crown on my head as he smiles and put the crown on his head, as he puts his hand on my check.

"Negi... I need to tell you something"

"What is it Mukuro sama?"

I saw his lips moves the wind blows and his warm lips on mine.

"Mukuro sama..."

We stood there, he was hugging me, and I was in his arms and the words was flying in the air...

_**"I love you"**_


End file.
